


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by kroos8



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: onde adam está terrivelmente triste e jordan surge para melhorar a sua noite





	

**Author's Note:**

> tempo natalício dá nisto! boa leitura!

Adam encontra-se sentado em frente a uma secretária com uma ficha com o nome de diversos utentes escritos na mesma. Ele suspira pesadamente, pousando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e é surpreende-se quando sente alguém tocar no seu ombro.

— Emre.— Adam apenas diz quando vê o seu amigo.

Os dois fazem parte do grupo de enfermeiros que foi destacado para trabalhar na noite da véspera de Natal, o que significa que ao invés de estarem com as suas famílias, estão no hospital a receber os utentes que vão chegando.

Desde pequeno que Adam sonhava ser médico, mas quando chegou ao último ano escolar e olhou para as suas notas, optou por seguir enfermaria e não é que ele não goste do seu emprego, porque na realidade ele adora-o, mas quem é que não prefere estar no quentinho da sua casa na véspera de Natal?

— Queres um biscoito de gengibre?— Emre pergunta ao mesmo tempo que pousa uma lata metálica ao lado do braço de Adam.— A minha mãe deu-mos antes de eu vir para cá.

— Acho que não me vai fazer mal.— Adam murmura e tira um biscoito da caixa, seguindo Emre com o olhar e vê-o a puxar uma cadeira para se sentar ao seu lado.

— Está tudo bem?— Emre mostra-se realmente preocupado com o seu amigo.

— É complicado.

A verdade é que este seria o primeiro Natal que Adam iria passar com Jordan. Os dois já tinham tudo planeado no início de Novembro e estavam ambos muitos entusiasmados para que o grande dia chegasse porque já namoravam há três anos e finalmente haviam decidido juntar-se nesta noite tão especial.

E depois surge o recrutamento de enfermeiros para a véspera de Natal que arruína completamente os planos do casal. Não seria nenhum problema trabalhar nesta noite, não fossem os planos que Adam teve de abdicar.

— Sinto imenso por ti.— Emre profere sem saber exatamente o que se está a passar, mas ao que Adam agradece com um sorriso.

— Isto passa.— Adam garante apesar de saber que lhe vai custar bastante a digerir o fiasco que foram os seus planos para o Natal.— Diz-me Emre, o que vais fazer amanhã?

— A minha família costuma juntar-se toda na casa da minha avó, por isso como podes supor, amanhã de manhã tenho um avião para apanhar.— Emre explica enquanto come um biscoito de gengibre.— E tu?

— Provavelmente a minha mãe vai pedir-me para ir almoçar lá a casa.— Adam declara. — O mesmo de sempre.

Emre olha para Adam atentamente e consegue ver uma certa quantidade de desilusão nos olhos do homem inglês que mesmo sorrindo fracamente não consegue esconder esse sentimento. É por isso que Emre captura o corpo de Adam nos seus braços, dando-lhe um abraço.

— Está a precisas, companheiro. — Emre fala contra o cabelo de Adam.

— Obrigado Emre. — Adam consegue dizer após soltar o corpo de Emre e sorrir de forma agradecida ao alemão. — Nota-se assim tanto que eu não estou bem

— Só reparei porque estou atento. Mas descansa, mais ninguém vai conseguir perceber se continuares com um sorriso. — Emre tenta descansá-lo ao ver um pouco de agitação em Adam. — Queres desabafar?

— Posso? — Adam de repente sente-se imensamente feliz por ter alguém que está disposto a ouvir as suas lamentações. — Não quero nada estar a chatear-te.

— Se eu não quisesse ouvir nem sequer te tinha sugerido, por isso... — Emre faz sinal com a sua mão para que ele continue a falar e um sorriso tímido surge nos lábios de Adam. — Anda lá Lallana.

Adam conta-lhe tudo; desde o dia em que ele e Jordan estava sentados no sofá da sua cama e decidiram que seria uma ótima juntarem as suas famílias na véspera de Natal até ao momento em que ele recebeu a visita do diretor do hospital no departamento dos enfermeiros para o avisar de que teria de trabalhar nesta exata noite.

— Entendo-te perfeitamente. — Emre diz por fim depois de ouvir tudo que Adam tinha a dizer. —   Mas bom, tens de ver sempre o lado positivo das coisas... Amanhã não trabalhas e podes sempre ficar com o Jordan.

— O problema é que ele vai visitar a família dele. — Adam revela com tristeza. — Como tu.

— Lamento Adam, a sério. — Emre murmuro ao compreender a situação em que o seu amigo se encontra e empurra a caixa de biscoitos para perto do inglês. — Come para ver se te animas. Vá lá, não quero ver-te a noite toda com essa cara.

Adam abana a cabeça, como que dizendo que não tem intenções de comer mais biscoitos mas Emre bufa face à resposta dele e bate com a caixa metálica no braço dele repetidamente. Sentindo-se derrotado, Adam pega numa bolacha e vê algo brilhar debaixo do sítio onde a mesma estava.

— Emre, eu acho que isto não devia estar aqui. — Adam pronuncia ao tirar do fundo da caixa um anel dourado. — Talvez a tua mãe o tenha deixado cair.

— A minha mãe não tem nenhum anel assim. — Emre garante e Adam quase pode jurar que ele está a esconder algo neste momento.

— Tens a certeza? — Adam pergunta e estende o anel  a Emre para que este segure nele.

É nesse momento que Emre se levanta da sua cadeira e sorri de uma maneira misteriosa, deixando Adam completamente confuso até ver um alguém muito especial entrar pela porta que há segundos atrás estava fechada.

— Jordan! — Adam exclama em pura felicidade e corre até o seu namorado, sendo abraçado por este apenas com um braço já que ele mantinha o outro atrás das costas.. — Estás aqui!

— Achas mesmo que eu ia deixar escapar a oportunidade de te fazer uma surpresa? — Jordan questiona com um sorriso afável e acaricia o rosto de Adam, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Sem dar tempo a Adam para pensar duas vezes, Jordan ajoelha-se num só joelho à frente do seu namorado e ao tirar de trás das suas costas o seu braço, Adam vê um ramo de rosas vermelhas na mão de Jordan.

— Jordan, o que é isto? — Adam pergunta em choque, sentindo a outra mão de Jordan segurar na sua que ainda tinha o anel dourado na mão. — Jordan...

Ao olhar alternadamente para o anel, o ramo de rosas e por fim Jordan, Adam quase pode jurar que o seu coração salta para fora do seu peito através da sua boca. O sorriso que está espelhado no rosto de Jordan só torna o momento ainda mais emocionante, fazendo Adam morder o interior da sua bochecha com força.

— Casa comigo, Adam. — Jordan pede e tira da mão de Adam o anel, esperando que este diga alguma coisa.

— Eu caso, claro que caso! — Adam quase berra e sente o anel dourado ser deslizado pelo seu dedo sob o olhar atento de Emre que está atrás do casal com um sorriso no rosto. — Mil vezes sim.

— As flores são para ti. — Jordan diz ao levantar-se do chão. — Eu espero que não fiques triste por não podermos passar esta noite como tínhamos planeado.

— Acabaste de melhorar a minha noite. — Adam funga e é nesse momento que ele percebe que está a chorar. — Amo-te.

— Amo-te. — Jordan segura o rosto de Adam com as suas duas mão depois de pousar o ramo. — Mal posso esperar pelo dia em que possa dizer que sou o teu marido.

— Eu também.

E os dois beijam-se apaixonadamente, acabando por tornar a noite horrível de Adam numa das melhores de toda a sua vida. 

**Author's Note:**

> não se esqueçam de deixar kudos e comentários! <3


End file.
